


Bandage

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2011 [2]
Category: Boondock Saints
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the alternate scene following the <i>deleted</i> scene "Ma calls from Ireland."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/gifts).



> For Z.

“Don’t even fucking start. I’ve had ice on mine,” Connor said, glowering down at Murphy.

“Not saying a word, dear brother,” Murphy replied. Keeping his eyes on Connor, he reached down and took hold of his cock. He gave it a few short strokes, just to get the blood flowing.

Connor’s cock twitched, but otherwise showed no interest in rising.

“See, now that’s just wrong,” Connor said, watching as Murphy fisted himself.

“I think you broke you.”

“Fucking better not.” Connor lifted his dick—it fell back limply against his balls.

“Need some help?” Murphy asked, applying a heaping amount of patronization to his voice.

“No I don’t need any fucking help,” Connor parroted. “I just need a minute.”

Murphy snorted. “Take your time.” His eyes went slightly unfocused as the movement on his cock increased.

“Real fucking amusing, Murph.”

Despite Connor’s cock remaining soft, his breaths became shallow. His eyes had become glued to the motion of Murphy’s hand.

“Murphy,” Connor whispered, but his brother didn’t seem to hear him.

As Murphy came over his fist, Connor’s name fell from his lips.


End file.
